Interactions With The Nations
by Freedom Kiwi
Summary: A series of One-shots involving New Zealand and other nations. Moments of New Zealand History played out Hetalia Style. See how New Zealand fits inside the World of Hetalia - or how the author thinks the nation should.  T- For Language.
1. Kiss Kiss Kiss

**Memories of Kisses**

New Zealand was a young country compared to most. She accepted that fact completely. Before England had come to colonize her she could remember was running around forests, singing with the _pīrairaka_and living with her _whanau_. Her skin was a rich chocolate brown, her hair a darker shade from her skin tinged with red. She was tiny, a body of a 2 year old. Time was merged in these memories. After England had come, her skin grew slightly lighter, her eyes turned a beautiful emerald green and somehow her eyebrows decided to become bushes. Her hair stayed the same colour but because more and more children arrived from England, her features no longer closely resembled that of the Maori people.

* * *

Her first kiss, the first one she could remember, was after the land wars. England had found her, scared of the guns and the fighting between her people. He had picked her up and kissed her softly on the forehead and carried her to the house he had built. England was her older brother and although he was very distant, he knew how to calm the smaller nation.

Her second kiss was an awkward kiss to Australia. Australia was her neighbour, one of her older brothers. England was there, carefully watching his two colonies form the Australasian Olympic team for the 1908 Olympics. With Australia looking like, and acting like, a 10 year old and New Zealand as an 8 year old, the two nations found it hard to agree upon their team. However, after much deliberation the team was set. Australia had glanced at England uneasily and with a nod from him had kissed New Zealand on the cheek. New Zealand had gagged and promptly punched Australia in the face, which lead to Australia's nose being broken and an all out war between the two, before England pulled them apart.

Her next kiss was again from Australia, this time after the end of World War I. New Zealand and Australia were sitting in the trenches, winning the battles. They were waiting for official word from England as they checked over their men. They hadn't grown much since 1908, the two still looked the same and still fought but most of the time it was all good fun. When the official word came that the war had ended the troops all cheered. New Zealand had been so happy, jumping up and down and hugging Australia. Australia was also cheering and hugging. He placed both his hands on New Zealand's shoulders and kissed her straight on the lips. New Zealand blushed furiously and the two countries backed away. They quickly shook hands, very red in the face and walked away, promising never to mention that incident again. Australia and New Zealand quickly established after that their sibling relationship, they were brother and sister or as New Zealand now puts it 'cuzzies'.

* * *

Due to New Zealand's isolation, she didn't see any other nation (Australia did not count as a nation to her due to them being so close) until World War II. New Zealand was quick to enter the war and defend her older brother from Germany. In the body of a teenager, she proved her prowess on the battle field; the spirits of the Maori Ancestry flowed through her veins as her men fought in Greece, Crete and Italy. At the end of World War II, New Zealand and her team had met up with Canadian forces, which included Canada. Canada and New Zealand had met before. England had introduced all his colonies to each other and New Zealand and Canada had hit it off. New Zealand reckoned Canada was too quiet but when she got him talking about hockey or maple syrup he was hard to shut up. The two forces stuck close to one another and they were together when Germany forces surrendered in Italy. New Zealand was completely ecstatic. This war had taken a bigger toll on everybody. Coming across the concentration camps had made New Zealand burst into tears on more then one occasion. When the word came that they could stop fighting, New Zealand jumped up and down, hugged her troops, hugged the Canadian troops and kissed Canada right on the mouth. She ignored the blush on the older nation's face as she ran to the commander's tent. She giggled and danced and completely acted her age into her ecstatic state.

When the Allied forces met in Berlin New Zealand was greeted by a massive bear hug by Australia and Scotland, effectively squashing the female nation. Britain hugged her slightly awkwardly and dragged her away from France's grabbing hands. Canada stood with America, the brothers grinning at each other in slight manic kind of way. New Zealand had blushed slightly as she remembered her reckless actions when the announcement had come through but Canada just smiled at her kindly as he was crushed by his brother's hug. New Zealand wandered around the meeting, taking in the sights of the troops cheering and hugging one another. She had wandered too far away from Britain because the next moment she felt a large shadow behind her. She turned quickly, her hand on top of the knife she always kept with her and saw Russia standing behind her. She had gulped in her breath as Russia smiled in her, his violet eyes shining.

"New Zealand becomes one with Russia da?" New Zealand had gulped and stared at the large nation when America shoved Russia out of the way.

"Back off Commie," he had growled while Canada draped his arm around New Zealand and lead her back to England. America and Canada had stood guard around the young nation after that incident. At the end of the celebration, Canada had kissed the younger nation in the cheek and mouthed 'pay back' to her bright red face. New Zealand responded with the mature tongue sticking out and a grin.

* * *

World War II made New Zealand realise that she could no longer rely on England to help her out in tricky situations. Due to their isolation Australia and New Zealand both decided it was time for them to reach out to other nations, rather then relying on England to make their connections. America, who was still dealing with the consequences of the nuclear attack on Japan, welcomed the two younger nations. Talks of treaties and pacts were made between bosses as the Cold War took its grip on the world.

In 1951, the ANZUS treaty was signed by Australia, New Zealand and America, saying that they were allies and whenever one was in trouble, the others would defend them. The signing of the treaty took place in San Francisco, it was New Zealand's longest visit to the states and the most she got to see of it because all the other times she was here, England always made sure his colonies stayed inside. Before the signing of the treaty, Australia and New Zealand took a tour of San Francisco, acting very much like the tourists they were. Australia looked like a young man in his twenties; New Zealand looked like a young 18 year old woman, fresh out of high school. Both their hair was short, yet New Zealand's decided to always curl in one certain place which Australia fondly called her sheep curl. Meeting with America was an experience to say the least. He was full of energy, loud and talked rapidly. He welcomed the two with open arms and pointed out all the best places they should visit. New Zealand was slightly overwhelmed with all of this attention he gave them. When the nations and their bosses signed the treaty New Zealand felt safe. During the World Wars she had always been on edge, always worrying about if her country would be attacked and knowing she did not have the resources to completely defend her land. With this treaty she had secured the help she would need if she was ever attacked.

After the treaty was signed, the three nations retreated to a bar where they celebrated their success by getting drunk. New Zealand was able to keep up with the heavier and older nations for most of the drinks but she could feel herself getting drunk and by looking at Australia she knew she was nearly trashed. New Zealand stumbled her way into the bathroom of the bar and splashed water onto her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright.

"This is going to hurt tomorrow," she thought to herself as she stumbled out of the way of some puking woman. America was standing outside of the bathroom and grabbed her arm before she fell. He grinned at her and his eyes twinkled as he led her outside, where Australia was standing by the cab. The three of them stumbled into the hotel, Australia and New Zealand belting out their National Anthems at the top of their lungs. First Australia was dropped off at his room, New Zealand making sure he took his shoes off before he went to bed. America then escorted New Zealand to her room. "I don't know why Engltain doesn't like ya, he goes on about you not being a gentlemaaaan but look at thiiis," New Zealand remembered saying while grinning at America. America had smiled back down at the female who was leaning heavily into his side as they stopped outside her room.

"Because I sometimes do this," he replied as he lent down and kissed New Zealand right on the lips. New Zealand had responded enthusiastically to the kiss, her hands gripping America's hair. The two fought for dominance with that kiss, America ran his hand through New Zealand's boy hair-cut, his fingers teasing the curl on the side. New Zealand melted slightly, surrendering to the new sensations coursing through her veins. After a while America had broken the heated make out session off and with a smile had walked away from New Zealand. New Zealand somehow made it to her bed, never before having a nation kiss her like that. The next day she could barely look at America without blushing while Australia just kept his head slumped on the table.

* * *

The Cold War was a disgrace. All the nuclear testing had made New Zealand steam with anger. Not only were her people suffering but many Pacific Islanders were suffering. The older nations just scoffed at her warnings, her pleas for them to stop testing these weapons of destruction. Britain continued testing in Australia, France continued testing in the Pacific so New Zealand decided to take action. Her government of course did not participate in the protests but they supported Green Peace and their actions, even if they kept quiet. New Zealand went out on some of those ships, out to where the French were testing, to stop them. She raised her sign and yelled with her country people at the French. During one of these voyages the ship she was on was boarded by French officials and by France himself. Anger flashed in the older nation's eyes as he cornered New Zealand.

"You stupid girl what the hell do you think you are doing?" France had yelled her.

"What does it look like pervert?" she had retorted back, her eyes gleaming with the challenge she threw at the French man. France growled as he backed her against the wall. He moved quickly and had her arms pinned against the cold steel before New Zealand could blink.

"You are so weak," France smirked as he held her there. New Zealand retorted in the most lady-like way she could. She spat in his face, kicked him where it most hurt and flung him off her, running for the side of the ship and jumping onto a boat that was waiting there. France had run after her and New Zealand gave him the one fingered salute before sailing back to New Zealand.

New Zealand knew that France would retaliate somehow to her insult. She waited and watched as her people became more vocal against the testing. In 1985 they protested the USS Buchanan visit with such force that New Zealand could not help but be very proud of her people. America, of course, was calling her almost daily asking her what was wrong with her country. She normally hung up on him. Although all the warning signs were there, the sinking of the Rainbow Warrior and the events after left a bitter taste in New Zealand's mouth. France had killed a man on her soil, had sunk one of her ships, he had then threatened Trade Sanctions on New Zealand if she did not release the people who did it and the UN did nothing to help. In New Zealand's mind it was an act of war from France but due to her isolation and lack of support she could not show the French bastard what she was made of. She did however punch the prick in the face after the 1985 World Conference.

* * *

That Incident was what made the course to take so much easier to New Zealand. The Nuclear-free zone legislation was going to be signed and she was going to show the world that she was not a push-over. At the 1987 World Conference America had pulled New Zealand into a room, sat her down and proceeded to yell at her about the ANZUS treaty and how foolish she was being. New Zealand sat there, her face in grim and her eyes like stones as she listened to America's tirade. When he finally took a breath she stood up and walked over to him.

"This is my shot, my chance and my country. Yes I am breaking the treaty I signed but I need to do this. This is what the world needs. We do not need this nuclear war-fare, it will destroy the planet. People are dying because of the testing and when you unleash these weapons you will destroy this world. Just stop and think about those affected. Look at Japan and his people. This can not go on Alfred; these weapons need to be destroyed before they destroy us." America had looked shocked at her response; he had flinched when New Zealand had said the name he had chosen for himself, making her speech so much more personal. New Zealand placed a hand on his face and stood on her toes and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Sorry but I am breaking our treaty, I will be your friend but I can not stand by and see these weapons used." New Zealand had then strolled out of the room, leaving a shocked America in her wake.

In 1987 the Nuclear-free Legislation was based by the New Zealand government, making it impossible for nuclear equipment to be used in the country. New Zealand also pushed for a nuclear free Pacific, creating a nuclear-free zone with the treaty of Rarotonga. New Zealand had succeeded in her task; the only draw back was America suspending the ANZUS treaty and the French retaliation.

* * *

New Zealand concentrated on making friends with the countries around her. Australia and New Zealand became closer then ever – 4 broken noses closer. New Zealand also extended the hand of friendship to China, Japan, Greece, Germany, Italy, India, Israel, and many of the closer countries. New Zealand took her time setting up free-trade agreements and treaties with many nations, making sure not to make the mistake she did with the ANZUS treaty. One relation New Zealand had to think about though was Prussia. While New Zealand had formed a close friendship with Germany, Prussia had always been in the background, watching the smaller nation talk shop. New Zealand always made a point to talk to the ex-nation, although after a while she would walk off after Prussia had called himself 'awesome' over 20 times. Prussia became interested in the female nation because she showed more spunk then other female and male nations.

Prussia decided that because New Zealand would see it first, he would welcome to new Millennium in New Zealand and then Germany. Spain, Germany, the Italian brothers, Australia, Canada, England and Scotland joined the celebrations in New Zealand. New Zealand had welcomed all of them with a smile and front row seats to the fireworks. Most of them (Germany decided to be sensible) decided that a drinking contest would be the best way to celebrate the welcoming of 2000 (or the death of the world if the computer bug came true). New Zealand had been able to beat North Italy, England and Australia before she decided that she could not keep up with the older nations. She sat between Canada and Prussia, trying to keep the slur out of her voice. When the New Year had rung in she jumped and cheered and was kissed by all the nations around her. Nothing destructive had happened and most of the nations filed out, heading to their home countries to celebrate there as well. After most of them had left, Prussia ad grabbed New Zealand and kissed her hard on the lips. New Zealand had responded eagerly and the next morning both of them had woken up in Prussia's hotel room. After England had found out, Prussia had to run like a mad man, something New Zealand still constantly brought up to get a rise from the ex-nation.

New Zealand was very open with her love. She always held a nation when they were upset or cheered with them (unless they had beaten her at something). She had relations with a few of them, proving to be very picky except for that one night with Prussia. She made friends easily and constantly checked up on them. She never over stepped her boundaries around the older nations, knowing what could make them calm down. England had been helped keep the peace between New Zealand and France, tensions only rising whenever rugby was playing or around July. New Zealand remembers her kisses through her memories with a giggle. Although she would never tell anyone she planned to mark the future with a few more of them.

* * *

**What do you do when you are a university student who is avoiding work and like Hetalia? You write on it of course. Here is the first of my series of one shots' involving New Zealand and other countries. Some of these will be like this one, covering a series of events involving New Zealand (I many go deeper on some of these idea in this chapter). I love my country and because of the tragedy that has happened here and the one on Japan it has prompted me to just write about my country. I'm just a very proud kiwi.**

**If you have any constructive criticism or advice or scenarios or just want to say "Hey I'm eating popcorn right now mmmmmm" go for it – reviews are love. Remember this is written by a university student on a break, it is not perfect, it is edited only slightly cause I am lazy it is for fun on my breaks so PEACE xoxo. **

**Disclaimer- No I do not own Hetalia...If I did I would make New Zealand a more dominant character.**


	2. Do Not Mess With NZ

_**Disclaimer: I am a poor University Student aka I do not own Hetalia. (Depending on how you think about it I do kind of own NZ by being you know a New Zealander - ok I'll be quiet)**_

* * *

**Why We Don't Invade New Zealand - the reason.**

New Zealand, like many other countries, normally stayed awake during the world conferences. Being friends with Germany and knowing how angry he could get when someone wasn't paying attention lead to most sensible nations staying awake and quiet. However today was not a normal day as New Zealand was fast asleep on a folder as Sweden shared his report. It wasn't because she was bored or trying to be rude, she was just tired.

Last night, Australia, England, Scotland, Ireland, New Zealand and every other country that loved rugby had stayed up to watch the All Blacks versus the Wallabies. This of course lead to most of the countries drinking their body weight in alcohol, England moaning over his loss, Scotland and Ireland changing sides to whatever team was leading and Australia and New Zealand punching and wrestling each other and trying to beat the other. When the All Blacks crushed the Wallabies defences and lead to Australia getting pity drunk and New Zealand getting celebratory drunk, other nations decided to join the party. Heavy drinking to the early hours of the morning left most of the Nations waking up in places they couldn't remember getting too. Luckily for New Zealand, she awoke on her bed, with her alarm exploding by her ear. Australia was out cold on the couch of her room, drooling all over her rugby jersey. Both were still dress in the clothes they wore last night, which smelt of stale beer and body odour.

New Zealand had woken Australia up, sent him to his room and hopped into the shower. She was lucky that Australia and herself could handle their liquor, both surviving the night with only a headache for their worries. She had dressed quickly, throwing on her suit and combing her short hair, and grabbed her work folders. She left her room, locking it so no one could see the mess, and walked towards the conference room. She met Australia on the way, both looking as tired as the other. They walked into the conference room, splitting as they took their designated seats, Australia between Sweden and France (to his displeasure), and New Zealand between Japan and Spain. An hour into the meeting, New Zealand's eyes had drooped and found her folder made quite a nice pillow.

* * *

Japan kept up his normal calm façade as the female next to him slept. It was strange for New Zealand to doze off during the meetings; she was normally attentive and involved. Japan knew the woman must have a reason for this so being the polite person he was, he calmly doubled his notes for the female so she could have a copy. When it came time for a break and the nations wandered out of the meeting room to grab lunch, Japan put a hand on New Zealand's arm and shook it slightly. "Aroha-san it's time for lunch," he said quietly. New Zealand groaned and turned her head, trying to stay asleep.

This was rudely interrupted by America as he had overheard Japan's sentence. "Oy Kiku why do you get to call New Zealand by her name and not me?" he yelled. Japan frowned slightly, with his explanation of politeness when New Zealand sat bolt up with a yell. "The Americans are invading," she yelped. She then turned red as all the left over nations' eyes turned to her. "Ah jokes?" she laughed quietly as America stuttered angrily at her sentence. Japan calmly handed Aroha the notes he took down for her, ignoring the America's rant about his hero-like status. New Zealand nodded her thanks and put them in her folder. She stood slowly, wiping sleep from her eye and followed Japan to the lunch room, ignoring America as he followed them. New Zealand excused herself, heading off to grab a coffee and an energy drink so she would stay awake for the next half of the meeting.

* * *

Japan headed to the table that contained Germany, Italy and Australia to eat his lunch. They were soon joined by Greece, England and America, who was still upset over New Zealand's remark. Germany rolled his eyes at America's antics as Australia gave a play by play to England of last night's rugby game. Japan was just about to ask Greece after one of his cats when America turned to him, "Hey Kiku why is it you bombed Australia but you never invaded New Zealand?" he asked in a loud tone. Australia burst into laughter as the other nations face palmed at the question. Japan, himself, had turned slightly red at the question. America, not noticing the atmosphere continued, "I mean you bombed Australia and all and New Zealand is so much smaller why didn't you just you know take over?" Australia, who had doubled over with laughter, straightened up. "Mate when Aroha hears this she's gonna kick your ass again," He stuttered out, trying to hold the laughter in. Japan frowned into his dish and sighed. "Well sometimes America-san when you try to do something it doesn't always work out." He stated in a soft tone, which unfortunately gain the attention of the table. At all the interested faces he sighed again and begun his tale…

~Flash Back ~

_February, 1942. Japan had drawn back from the land battles, trusting his men to fight without him by his side. His military was strong and his attention turned to the naval battles. His Boss had called him in, claiming he had one of the best ideas for the war. Japan entered in his uniform, bowing to his boss as formally as he could. "Japan-sama," his boss exclaimed. "I have had the idea to invade New Zealand." Japan had been startled by this; New Zealand was tiny and not big on the world scale. His boss, however, went on about how it would help them invade Australia and then gain dominance over the seas and be easier to attack America. To insure that this was a quick invasion, Japan was sent to prepare a submarine to spy on New Zealand and their forces, gaining insight on where they should land and what they should be prepared for. Japan hand-picked his crew for this spying mission, only trusting men he had personally worked with. Although there was not much training to be done, he ran through procedures with them for two weeks, making sure they knew exactly what to do._

_Two weeks passed and Japan and his team moved out to the South Pacific. Japan kept track of all ship movements in and out of New Zealand, as well as keeping track of his army's movement. The progress to the Pacific Islands was slow but allowed Japan to focus his attention on what he was looking for and what plans needed to be made. _

_Finally the submarine made it to the top of New Zealand. Passing by the rugged cliffs and beaches of the North, Japan made the submarine move down towards Auckland, the biggest city of New Zealand. Japan was waiting for radar to pick them up, for some attack to happen but nothing did as they moved down the coast line. _

_Japan was on edge. Nothing had tried to stop them or remove them from New Zealand waters. He couldn't believe that any nation didn't have the basic warning systems to pick up a submarine. Although his men were more relaxed, amused at the unsophisticated nation's lack of development, Japan could not share their mood. He was on edge, waiting for New Zealand to retaliate. Paranoia had set in, due to the terror of this war._

_The Japanese submarine, after a week of travel passed by the extinct volcano called North Head. The Japanese submarine entered in the dead of night. Clouds blocked out the moon and stars but the sea its self was calm. Japan gave the order to raise the submarine to the surface, to allow him to see the coast with his own eyes. The submarine surfaced, and Japan made his way to the top. His keen eyes scanned the coast and surrounding waters, the dark of the night making it difficult to see anything. _

_A small wind picked up and the clouds seemed to disappear as the silver moon lit up the area. Japan closed his eyes and tried to re-focus his thoughts as he re-opened them. His gaze narrowed slightly as he made out a small figure on the distant mountain. He pulled out his binoculars and trained them to the figure and dropped them in surprise. He recognised the small brunette figure, "New Zealand," he whispered harshly, wondering what the female nation will do. _

_A quiet sound reached his ears as he kept his eyes on the other nation. It sounded like music, a song, but he could not hear or understand any of the lyrics been sung. He could see that it was New Zealand making the song, but she was speaking in her native Maori tongue and was too far away for Japan to make out the words. He frowned; the tension grew as the water seemed to react to New Zealand's song._

"_Sir, the radar has picked up on something," one of his men yelled up too him. Japan looked down at the man and back to the young nation who continued to sing. As he tried to decide what to do next, a large bump appeared in the water. Japan froze, his eyes watching the bump as seemed to raise the water up. Until suddenly, "it's a….it's a…..it's a DRAGON," one of the men shrieked as it headed to towards the submarine. Japan quickly pulled his men back into the submarine and closed the top tightly. He ordered his men onto their stations as the dragon thing slammed into the submarine. The men were tossed into walls, and across desks as the dragon moved away from the submarine. As Japan slowly picked himself up from the floor, he heard a girlish giggle echo over the submarine._

~end~

"So we left." Japan finished quietly, his stunned audience unable to form a response.

"At least I'm not the only one she's set James on." Australia mumbled as he rubbed his arm. The others turned to him. "JAMES!" they exclaimed. "Ya, I mean it has another name but she calls it James or Jamie most of the time. Also it wasn't a dragon, Japan, it was a taniwha." Australia shrugged as he took a bite of his lunch. Japan looked undisturbed by the news but the rest of the nations gathered looked slightly green.

New Zealand walked into the lunch room, coffee in one hand with a plate of food in the other. She started to move towards the group of nations Australia was sitting with, wanting to thank Japan and piss off Australia at the same time. She stopped moving forward though when the other nations glanced up at her, freaked out looks on all of their faces. "What the…" was all she could think before the majority of them dashed out of the room, away from her.

"Don't let her monster eat me!" screamed America, dragging a reluctant England behind him. New Zealand raised her eyebrow as she sat down next to Australia. "What was that all about?" she asked the two nations left. "Nothing, Aroha-san." Japan replied.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy did it take me a while to get this done. Life decided to be like HEY time for you to have no time at all. Silly University. Anyway thank you for all the reviews, even the Troll who clearly doesn't know anything. And I promise the next chapter will not take as long to get done.**

**Also about this fic, it is based around a myth that is told in NZ about a Japanese submarine appearing in the harbour. I just added my own Hetalia spin on the myth, something that I have known since I was a kid.**

**Again this unbetad and was written for fun not for grammar or anything. (I do not care if my minor is in English)**


	3. Five Reasons

**Five Reasons Why It Would Never Work Out**

**~One~**

"Oy Shelia, come try my Pavlova."

"I invented Pavlova,"

"Mate, I did,"

"No, I did,"

"No, it was me,"

"COME AT ME BRO I DID,"

"Pavlova was invented in Korea~"

"SHUT UP!"

**~Two~**

"Marmite,"

"Vegemite,"

"Marmite,"

"Vegemite,"

"Marmite,"

"VEGEMITE,"

"MARMITE,"

"SHUT UP YOU TWITS,"

**~Three~**

"Hey mate, Melbourne Cup time?"

"Oh ya, makes me miss Phar Lap,"

"Shelia, Phar Lap was mine,"

"No, Phar Lap was born in my land, thus he is mine,"

"You insane? He's mine,"

"Mine,"

"Mine,"

"…"

"Mate, don't throw your apples at me!"

**~Four~**

"What are you doing mate? America is going to be pissed,"

"America can shove his war ships up his ass,"

"Shelia, you are insane,"

"Just because you are too pussy to stand up for yourself,"

"Oh no you didn't,"

"YA I DID, go cry to America, you can blow your nose on the alliance,"

"Crazy Bitch,"

**~Five~**

"HA you got your ass kicked by England bro,"

"Shut up mate,"

"What? Can't take it that you got your ass handed to you by England,"

"Shut Up!"

"You got spanked by your Daddy,"

"How's France?"

"…Low Blow Bro,"

**A/N: So I finished my first year of Uni on Tuesday. Which means I am free and able to enjoy summer wooo!**

**This is my reasoning why Australia and New Zealand can never be in a relationship, the countries have too much of a rivalry. We are brothers/sisters/annoying cousins too one another.**

**Short fic I know I am working on longer ones but I just had this thought in the shower and had to write it. Enjoy.**


End file.
